A Reward System
by gayfic33
Summary: When Tristan is failing Mr. Medina's class, the two will come up with some sort of compromise in order to get Tristan the grade he wants. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!


The bell rang and everyone ran out of class, ready to start the weekend. Tristan waited for everyone to leave and walks up to Mr. Medina.

"Mr. Medina." Tristan walks up to him, nervous.

"Yes Mr. Dugray." Tristan always admired the way Mr. Medina's hair was slicked back and looked like he had money even though he only wears poor man's suits.

"I know I am currently failing this class but I need to have a B right now. Do you think you could change while I work to get it up there."

"Tristan…" Max looks into Tristan's eyes. "I cannot change your grade."

"Please Mr. Medina. I'll do anything. Anything at all."

"Sorry, but no."

"Come on. Please. My dad will take everything away. If you keep me at a B for the rest of the year I can pay you half of my weekly allowance."

"Mr. Dugray! I can not take a bribe."

Tristan walks over to the classroom door and closes it, locking it. He then walks to the windows and starts closing the blinds.

"Mr. Dugray, what are you doing?" Tristan doesn't answer.

He finishes and walks back over to Mr. Medina. He walks close to him, Mr. Medina not moving, frozen.

"I'll give you whatever you want…" Tristan begins taking his tie off.

"Mr. Dugray…" Mr. Medina is confused and scared as Tristan begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Call me Tristan." Once Tristan shows his abs, something in Mr. Medina changes.

"Fine, but if we're really doing this there are going to be some rules."

"Of course."

"First, call me Max. Second, tell no one at all! Third, we only communicate through email and delete the email afterward. Fourth, I choose when and where we do this. And fifth, I choose everything we do."

"Sounds like a deal. Handshake?" Tristan puts his hand out.

"You're not shaking my hand." Max looks down to his crotch, unzipping his pants and letting them fall.

Tristan is nervous at first but then moves down to his knees.

"Wait, get back up." Max grabs Tristan's tie and pulls him up to him. "I want to feel your body."

Max slides his hands around Tristan's chest and then down to his stomach. He runs his hands around to his back. Feeling his back muscles, Max' penis begins to become erect and pop through his boxers. He keeps sliding his hands up and through the back of Tristan's hair. He slips his fingers through Tristan's soft spiky hair.

"Okay go down and get it done. I've got a meeting in ten."

"Can you be done that quickly?" Tristan says while going to his knees, his eyes staring up at Max'.

"I haven't had sex in three years and haven't masturbated in one year, trust me, this will be quick."

Tristan just smiles, half for what is about to happen and half for the fact that this time it will go by quickly. Tristan just grabs Max' penis like it's a hotdog. He brings it up to his lips, letting them touch for a second. _Not bad_. He slowly slides the penis into his mouth. _Wow! What the fuck!_ Tristan loves it and shoves it all in quickly. This is like a drug that takes effect quickly because Tristan begins to move his penis in and out of his mouth with speed. Tristan doesn't exactly know what he's supposed to do, but he just thinks about what he would want to be done to him and does it.

Tristan slides his tongue all over the shaft as he continues moving in and out. With one hand, Tristan grabs Max' balls, tickling them, while his other hand grabs Max' thigh. While Tristan does this, Max digs his fingers into Tristan's hair. It only takes a couple more thrusts back and forth and Tristan's tongue to touch his tip for Max to begin to cum. Tristan is scared and shocked by the cum shooting out at him. It's like a sensory assault on Tristan's mouth. Tristan just begins chugging the cum like he does when he's chugging a keg at a party. But this is different. It is thicker. It is sweeter. And it is ten times better. Tristan is sad as it starts to end. When Max is done, Tristan licks his entire penis in hopes to get a little more cum from it. When done he moves back and stands up, Max zipping up.

"Well, I believe that deserves a C. After some practice maybe you can move up a bit."

"Sure, thanks Mr… Max."

"Come here," Max calls Tristan up to him, close. "Put your hands in my hair." Tristan does so, their faces an inch apart. "Next time we meet you are going to do some dirty things to my hair. You will not just put your hands in it or just lick it, but stick that huge penis into it." Tristan is breathing heavier and doesn't know what to say. "Say 'yes'."

"Yes." At that moment Tristan felt this feeling that he would not realize what it was for another couple months.

And what Tristan never knew before this time in the classroom was that Max had thought about Tristan in this way for years and had to hold himself back when Tristan proposed this. This was, in the end, Max' plan all along.


End file.
